Resurreción
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Se acuerda de ella misma, vestida de un blanco impoluto, pero esas memorias parecen tan lejanas e indiferentes que casi parecen de otra persona, de otra vida. Y así es, porque -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- pasó de ser Natalia Romanova a la Viuda Negra, y de la Viuda Negra se convirtió en Natasha Romanofff.
_**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, porque si fueran míos, no escribiría en fanfiction. (Y Disney, no olvidemos a Disney)**_

 **Resurrección**

 **-1-**

Natalia no recuerda mucho de sus padres, en realidad, no recuerda nada, cada vez que lo intenta, detrás de sus parpados, sólo consigue imágenes borrosas y confusas de un incendio en no sabe dónde. Recuerda el calor, los gritos reventándole el oído y el pánico expandiéndose como una plaga. Recuerda la estructura cayéndose en pedazos, envuelta en llamas. Y recuerda un brazo fuerte, una mano callosa rodeándole la cintura, alzándola, sacándole de la humareda espesa. Recuerda a Iván Petrovic. De ahí en adelante sus memorias son felices, brumosas pero felices. Hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.

Se acuerda de ella misma vestida de un blanco impoluto, erguida sobre la punta de sus dedos y con los músculos dolorosamente tiesos, la música de fondo sonando casi inaudible. Espera la señal de la maestra y, cuando esta llega, ejecuta con límpida perfección y exquisita armonía la coreografía que tanto lleva practicando junto a sus compañeras. Observa a Iván de reojo mientras baila, tiene plasmada una sonrisa orgullosa, con los ojos azules chispeando de jovialidad. Ella quiere sonreír también, sin embargo un mínimo gesto en desacuerdo con el baile ameritaría un regaño y ella se ha esmerado demasiado en esa coreografía.

Llega a casa, exhausta, con las mejillas de leche enrojecidas debido a la carrera contra Iván, se lanza al primer sofá que encuentra y tira la mochila a cualquier parte sin importarle, el hombre la reprende entre risas, ella niega con la cabeza. La noche cae deprisa, el frio le cala hasta la medula, no le importa, ella esta acostumbrada. Iván le hace cubrirse, a regañadientes, con una gruesa chaqueta roja y le ofrece un chocolate humeante, él bebe un trago de vodka. Natalia también quiere beber vodka. Iván le dice que, cuando cumpla la edad suficiente, le dará a probar del licor. Entonces… entonces todo se torna rojo y negro. Y sus recuerdos se desvanecen como niebla. Grita, llora, _ruega,_ pero los hombres armados que irrumpieron en su hogar no le hacen caso y se la llevan a arrastras. Pese a que se retuerce con toda sus fuerzas, ellos la ignoran y maldicen entre dientes cada que ella logra darles un golpe. Lo último que ve es el rostro de Iván rojo de la rabia, gritando y blasfemando cuanta cosa viene a su mente.

La dejan en un lugar oscuro, húmedo, pero sobre todo, helado. La _Habitación Roja._ La habitación de la muerte.

( _De su muerte_ ).

 **-2-**

Los días se convierten en meses, y los meses en años, y ella olvida todo lo que era antes de entrar ahí. De Natalia Romanova no quedan más que vestigios inconexos e inconformes que le atormentan por las noches, junto a los gritos y golpes de las otras niñas que hay ahí. Y todo lo que le rodea es dolor.

Y es sangre.

Y es muerte.

 _(Es ella_ ).

Con el paso del tiempo no sólo vuelve una de ellas, se vuelve la mejor de las mejores. Aclamada por sus instructores y temida por sus compañeras. Ahora es capaz de acabar con diez hombres, tres veces más grandes que ella, sin parpadear. Capaz de decir mentira tras mentira, extirpando la vacilación de su voz y el remordimiento de su alma. Le enseñan a no sentir, a no pensar. Ella acepta esas enseñanzas sin rechistar. " _Rusia es ahora vuestra madre. Y vuestra madre os necesita",_ le repiten día tras día, hora tras hora, ella se cansa de que se lo repitan. Una mañana sus superiores decidieron que estaba lista para encarar misiones y le asignaron una, a simple vista, sin complejidad. Tan sólo debía entrar al cuarto de una de sus compañeras y _asesinarla_ sin que siquiera se diera cuenta de que había sucedido. Aceptó sin vacilaciones.

Cuando el cielo oscureció por completo, supo que era hora de actuar. La había vigilado todo el día, retrepada entre las sombras, sin despegar su mirada de ella y, simultáneamente, tan discreta que la pequeña rubia nunca se enteró de quien la observaba. Danica. Ese era su nombre. La había visto un par de veces y cuando sus miradas chocaban, ella le sonreía amablemente, dejando al descubierto la carencia de un canino. Nunca sabía que hacer. Natalia se escabulló con sigilo y rapidez al interior del cuarto, escaló por los barrotes de la ventana hasta la viga que sostenía el techo, acurrucándose cuanto le fue posible en la oscuridad. Pasaron cinco minutos que cronometró hasta que la niña entró en la habitación, la observo desvestirse, hallando un tajo en la espalda blanca. No pudo evitar estremecerse. Danica se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y ella supo que debía hacerlo. Desenfundó la pistola Makarov que colgaba de su cadera, amartillándola. Sentía el pulso temblarle mientras apuntaba a la cabeza, pero no por miedo a matarle. Por miedo a fallar. O eso creía ella. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un instante, cuando volvió a abrirlos, apretó el gatillo.

La bala devoró la distancia con un silbido y el estruendo que hizo al impactarse en el cráneo de la rubia retumbó un sólo segundo por toda la habitación. Duró muchísimo más en sus entrañas.

Ve el cadáver desplomado en el piso, con la sangre oscura encharcándose bajo el. No siente nada.

Fue más fácil de lo que creía.

Después de todo, lo hizo por _la causa._

( _¿Qué es la causa?)_

 **-3-**

¿Qué es el amor?

Se pregunta el día en que conoce a su nuevo instructor: James Barnes. Se pregunta día y noche que significa esa sensación en su estómago cada vez que lo ve, y ese deseo de querer mirarlo toda la eternidad.

( _Es vida)._

De repente la clase de defensa personal se convierte en su favorita, no puede esperar el momento en que las puertas se abren y entra él. Él, con su fascinante brazo metálico, sus neutras, pero hermosas facciones de hombre americano, su cabello castaño cayéndole galantemente en ondas por debajo de la oreja y su voz profunda. Ella lo mira, lo estudia y se maravilla ante cada acto. Cree que es hermoso.

Ella sabe que él también la mira, y la estudia y se maravilla.

( _El amor es para niños_ ).

Natalia no cree eso. No, al menos, cuando James la aprisiona contra la pared de su recamara y la besa, de esa manera tan suya, que el placer hecho niebla enceguece su mente y guía sus acciones. Siente que se derrite cuando las manos anchas recorren su cuerpo, sin dejar un solo rincón virgen, gime al sentir los labios de James en su cuello. Y sonríe al sentirlo jadear cada que ella muerde su boca mientras mueve sus caderas contra el abdomen masculino. Tenía diecisiete, él veinticinco. Únicamente son ella y él, fundiendo sus cuerpos hasta el punto que no oyen los toques exasperados en la puerta de hierro. Es cuando el toque se convierte en feroces golpes que él se separa de ella, le promete contra el oído que volverá la noche siguiente y se esconde en las penumbras cuando ella abre la puerta y es regañada. Luego James sale de la habitación sin dejar más rastro que su respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas y un escalofrío en la parte baja de su vientre, cerca de la entrepierna.

Pasan así noches enteras.

Hasta que una tarde gris los descubrieron y se llevaron a James. A ella la reprendieron y le golpearon, dejándola casi inconsciente, con la sangre restallándole en los oídos y una angustia oprimiéndole el pecho al desconocer el destino del hombre.

Nunca más vuelve a verlo.

Años después conoce a Alexei Shostakov.

Toda va bien hasta que –como siempre– algo ocurre y, de nuevo, se queda sola.

 **-4-**

Natalia Romanova no es más que un fantasma, sin forma ni sustancia, que recorre los rincones de su alma en sus momentos de máxima debilidad, que son, a decir verdad, más de los que ella quiere recordar. Natalia Romanova está muerta. En su lugar la Viuda Negra emerge, repleta de vida. Y se convierte en una leyenda, en un símbolo de miedo y de muerte, de desesperanza e inclemencia.

( _Y a ella no le importa ser eso)._

Después de todo, la Viuda Negra sólo es un arma. Temida y respetada por todos, es el orgullo de la KGB, el orgullo de la patria. Ella no se siente así. No puede sentir, no se le está _permitido_ sentir. Y ella no lo necesita. A la Viuda Negra no le importa nada que no sea ella misma, y la misión por supuesto. Con cada objetivo que persigue está en juego su orgullo, su capacidad… Todo lo que ella es.

( _Lo que le obligaron a ser)._

Completa más misiones de las que algún ser humano hubiera sido capaz en siglos de historia. Acaba con más vidas que una epidemia. Sus manos, sus pies, toda ella se llena de sangre. Los números rojos aumentan día tras día, ella no puede hacer nada al respecto, le asignan una misión y ella se limita a cumplirla. No importa nada más. No _existe_ nada más. Sabe que algún día van a matarla, ella no es estúpida y sabe que no es inmortal, que en alguna ocasión la situación va escapársele de las manos y la matarán. Pero también sabe, o cree saber, que ese día esta demasiado lejos.

 _(Justo ese día, una cuchillada le perforó el intestino)._

 **-5-**

La flecha roza su sien por escasos centímetros y se clava en la pared, Natalia traga saliva. Lo siente, lo percibe moviéndose en las tinieblas, le escucha cargar el arco nuevamente, amartilla sus pistolas y avanza pegada a la pared. El corazón bombea desbocado, enviando cantidades peligrosas de adrenalina a su organismo, deja de respirar cuando escucha unos pasos en la escalera. Es él. Sus ojos verdes buscan cualquier lugar que le sirva de escondite, encuentra una angosta y desvencijada puerta. Se encoge de hombros y se desliza hacia ella, la abre haciendo el menor ruido posible, adentrándose sin saber que le espera. Exhala el aire cuando traba la puerta, escanea su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que está en una oficina abandonada que sólo conserva el escritorio y su silla. Se recuesta en la pared, recuperando el aliento perdido, con el oído contra el concreto para cerciorarse de que el arquero ya se ha ido. Por unos instantes el silencio es su única respuesta.

Oye un pitido intermitente y se pone en alerta, corre a refugiarse detrás del escritorio. Segundos más tarde la puerta estalla, astillas volando por todos lados. Y él entra. Tiene la respiración agitada, el corto pelo castaño claro pegado a la frente debido al sudor y apunta el arco a cualquier lado. Ella observa la línea perfecta de los músculos tensados en sus brazos. En sus ojos azul acero observa la mirada fría y determinada que ella conoce muy bien –demasiado bien, quizá–.

( _Es la mirada de asesino)._

Entonces se alza y comienza a disparar sin orden ni concierto, pues la intensidad del momento le enciende la mente en rabia y miedo, impidiéndole enfocar su puntería. Esto favorece al arquero, quien rueda sobre si mismo, refugiándose en una esquina, la enfila y dispara, logra esquivar la flecha de pura suerte. Ella sabe que esto esta mal. Sabe que tiene que calmarse, recuperar la objetividad, sólo así tiene posibilidad de supervivencia. Cuenta hasta diez ida y vuelta mientras carga las Makarov, espera un momento, el mismo que espera él, luego asoma parte del rostro y dispara, esta vez sin perderlo de vista. Dispara con tanta rapidez que es un milagro que el hombre haya conseguido evitar las balas con apenas un rasguño. Refunfuña, molesta, sabe que es hora de combatir.

Casi al mismo tiempo el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D se levantó y camino hacia ella. Por el hielo decidido de su mirada, supo que también tenía sus mismas intenciones: matarla.

 _(No iba ponérselo tan fácil)._

Lanzó un puñetazo que él detuvo con facilidad, luego una patada que le encajó en las costillas, él gimió de dolor. Tronó los huesos de su nuca justo en el instante en que bloqueaba un ataque del hombre, pero no vio el codazo que acabo en su estómago, dejándole sin aire. Se dobló sobre si misma y alzó el brazo con la pistola, cuando presionaba el gatillo él muy maldito reaccionó a tiempo y la desembarazó de ambas armas de un fluido golpe con el arco. Maldijo en ruso. Irguiéndose en toda su altura, ella le propinó un certero puño que le rompió la nariz, pudo oírlo blasfemar furioso. Después saca un cuchillo de su bota derecha, dispuesta enterrárselo en el pecho. Él esquiva el ataque con profesionalidad y Natalia sabe que es uno de los mejores. Vaya que hizo enojar a S.H.I.E.L.D. Una patada en el rostro que le desequilibra borra su sonrisa burlona y, antes de que pueda atacar, el arquero le hace una llave y le entierra un codo entre los omoplatos, jadea cuando el aire escapa de sus pulmones con rapidez mortal.

Segundos más tarde siente que le agarra del cuello y la estampa contra la pared, oye sus huesos crujir ante la fuerza del impacto, él clava una rodilla en su vientre, inmovilizándola y le apunta entre los ojos a una distancia mínima. Se obliga a exhalar lentamente, sintiendo su vaho mezclándose con el aliento cálido de él y lo mira a los ojos. Desafiando y rogándole al mismo tiempo. Turna la mirada entre él y la punta de la flecha durante un buen rato. Siente el sudor deslizarse ahí, donde la luz roja le apunta. Espera el momento, sabe que ha sido vencida, que va a morir. El único consuelo que tiene es el de haber perdido contra alguien infinidad de veces mejor que ella. Escucha el crujido que hace la cuerda al destensarse y espera… y espera y la flecha nunca llega. Es cuando descubre en el fondo de aquellos ojos un atisbo de perdición, de duda. Halla la incertidumbre refulgiendo en esos profundos irises azules. Los asesinos no dudan.

 _(Aunque ella agradece que él lo haga)._

Nota su pecho bajar, soltando el aire en los pulmones y ve que baja el arco, se ríe internamente de su debilidad. Eso, claro, antes de que él le golpee en la cabeza con el mismo arco. Maldito. Es lo único que piensa cuando de repente todo se vuelve negro y frio.

 **-6-**

Despierta en una enceguecedora habitación blanca, con una pesada puerta de hierro y en el centro de esta una pequeña ventana de un vidrio gruesísimo. No sabe dónde esta, ni cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente, sólo sabe que el dolor agudo que siente en la espalda alta se debe a que, de seguro, el desgraciado le quebró una vertebra. Intenta incorporarse pero una fuerza invisible la devuelve a su posición original, se deja oprimir por ella, puesto que no tiene energía para intentar escapar. Se pregunta donde esta el arquero.

Como el cuarto no tiene un reloj, le es imposible saber cuanto tiempo transcurre hasta que la puerta se abre a rastras, y entra él. Lleva una camiseta azul, encima una gruesa cazadora gris, luce fresco, recién bañado y unas gafas de sol cubren sus ojos. La puerta se cierra tras él con un estruendo, ella no despega la mirada del cristal oscuro en su cara. Desea enfrentarlo, más siente la garganta seca y cuando intenta mentar palabra un millar de agujas se le clavan en la faringe, obligándola a cerrar los labios.

-Veo que despertaste –dice el hombre, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta.

Ella no responde. No piensa hacerlo.

 _(No es por lealtad. Por supervivencia. Una palabra y es mujer muerta)._

-Espero que sepas la gravedad del lío en el que nos has metido –comentó de manera casual, como si hablara del clima.

Arqueó una ceja reprochadora en silencio.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir:

-Te propongo un trato, Natalia.

-No me llames Natalia –exige ella, con un marcado acento ruso, en un murmuro lo suficientemente intimidante como para tensarlo.

 _(Natalia está muerta hace tiempo)._

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? –entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda, dando un paso hacia ella.

Se encoge de hombros, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué tal Natasha? –pregunta él y ella percibe un tinte de diversión en su voz.

-Bien –responde ida. Su cabello rojo se descuelga sobre el hombro cuando ladea el rostro.

-Bien, _Natasha,_ como venía diciendo, te propongo un trato –aunque sus ojos no demostraron nada, él sabía que había captado su atención –Trabaja para S.H.I.E.L.D –le soltó sin más.

Natalia arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, a medio camino entre la diversión y la incredulidad.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿tú quieres trabaje para los buenos? –dijo en son de burla.

Él asintió seriamente.

-No tienes más opción y lo sabes –señaló el hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –inquirió a la defensiva.

-Conozco a una persona que puede explicártelo mejor que yo –dicho esto, se hizo a un lado y la puerta volvió a abrirse, un hombre moreno entró por ella.

Su corazón frenó en seco. Frente a ella se erguía Nicholas Fury con todo su incalculable poder y sus años de leyenda sobre los hombros. Lo reconoció enseguida, imposible no hacerlo. En el mundo en el que se movía Fury era como Hitler, aquel que no había oído de él no había vivido. Se incorporó de repente. Había otro hombre detrás de él, por sus ropajes dedujo que no era un agente de campo.

Fury empezó a hablar, pero ella escasamente le prestaba atención, todas sus energías estaban puestas en analizar y estudiar sus gestos, y los del agente que le había traído ahí, el cual permanecía apoyado contra la pared. Sólo cuando la voz atronadora del moreno impactó en sus oídos como una balacera, el mundo pareció recobrar su movimiento.

-¿Acepta, agente Romanova?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del letargo velozmente, únicamente para responder con el mismo deje despectivo:

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque entonces me vería obligado a matarla –ella tragó saliva –Y si no lo hago yo, lo hará la KGB, a ellos no les gustan los desertores –la veracidad de aquellas palabras fue como un golpe al pecho –Vuelvo a repetírselo, ¿Acepta?

Natalia sabía que no tenía más opción. Era morir, o morir de todas formas.

-Acepto –dijo finalmente, exhalando con brusquedad.

Aunque el hombre castaño mantuviera sus lentes de sol, ella pudo sentir todo el tiempo su mirada indescriptible sobre su cuerpo. Le pareció ver que relajaba los músculos en cuanto ella cedió a la oferta.

 **-7-**

Natalia odiaba el calor, había sido criada en las entrañas de la fría Rusia y simplemente no lo toleraba. Menos si se trataba del calor aplastante de Cartagena de Indias. Y el hecho de que su compañero –por no decir niñera–, el agente Barton, no hubiera parado de hacer estúpidas bromas durante dos horas no ayudaba demasiado a calmarle. Maldijo cuando sintió el espeso sudor arremolinarse en su espalda, bajo la tela negra del klevar. Vale, puede que ella no fuera de confianza, que su historial chorreara sangre, que hubiese pertenecido al bando enemigo durante años y que planeara escapar a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara, pero Fury no tenía ningún derecho a mandarla a semejante infierno por un jodido cargamento de jodidos estupefacientes que pretendía ser mandado a los Estados Unidos.

 _(A ella que le importaban los Estados Unidos)._

El infernal sol le caía en los ojos, convirtiendo el hecho de vigilar la estúpida carretera en espera del camión blindado en una tarea fastidiosa e imposible. Le dolían las piernas y tenía el cuerpo entumecido por estar horas en la misma posición, acuclillada en el alfeizar de una terraza, cuyo edificio colindaba con la avenida principal, donde un montón de automóviles y buses se deslizan con rapidez. Miró de reojo a su compañero quien, a pesar de estar emparamado de sudor, lucía, evidentemente, más cómodo que ella. No le sorprendió. Hawkeye había nacido para vivir en las alturas, arrebujarse en un lugar estrecho e incomodo por horas, incluso días, esperando a su presa y atacar en el mejor momento. Nunca fallaba. Ella en cambio había sido entrenada para la acción, para atacar al objetivo en el primer instante de contacto visual, sin darle tiempo a respirar. _Entre más cerca más letal._

-¿Por qué demonios debemos esperarlos bajo este endemoniado calor? ¿No sería más rápido, y menos caluroso, ir y atacarlo directamente al local? –pregunto fastidiada. Con el tiempo –y las lecciones de vocalización– su acento había desaparecido casi por completo.

-Paciencia, mi querida Natasha, todo tiene su tiempo –dijo Barton sin mirarla, concentrado en la brillante punta de una saeta.

-No me llames Natasha –demanda.

-¿Cómo prefieres, entonces? ¿Nat? ¿Tasha? ¿Nata? ¿Nati? –cuestiona, divertido.

-Romanoff, llámame Romanoff.

-¿Romanoff? ¿Estás segura? A mi me suena demasiado impersonal.

-¿Crees que me importa?

-No. Pero… -Barton calló de inmediato en cuanto vislumbro el objetivo en la distancia –Ahí esta. ¿Preparada, Tasha?

-Por fin –murmuró ella, mirando al cielo sin nubes.

Hawkeye tensó el arco y, enfocando el camión plateado que tenía la palabra "Atlas" pintada en azul, disparó la flecha explosiva. Un momento más tarde una de las llantas estalló y el camión derrapó en la vía hasta chocarse con el barandal que la limitaba. Los hombres, que de guardias de seguridad no tenían nada, se bajaron apurados, sus gritos en español se mezclaban con los del barullo aterrorizado que comenzaba a armarse. A Natalia el acento local se le hacía fascinante, era un acento duro, marcado pero alegre y entusiasta que hacía pensar en bailes costeños, noches de parranda y alcohol, mucho alcohol. Se prometió a si misma que, si tenía tiempo, iría a visitar la Ciudad Amurallada, a probar un poco de esa afamada cerveza colombiana.

Los criminales al descubrirse observados por la "policía", agarraron cuanto bulto fueron capaces y salieron corriendo a la costa, saltando la barandilla. Oyó a su compañero mascullar palabras despectivas y de un salto se pararon, encaminándose a las escaleras. Minutos después cruzaban la ancha autopista a vaca loca, ganándose blasfemas por parte de los conductores que frenaban de súbito para no atropellarlos. El barandal que separaba a la calle de las playas no supuso problema y en menos de treinta segundos consiguieron rodearlos. La cara de terror de los hombres les divirtió. Aunque los hombres justamente habían escogido el peor lugar para huir: las escarpadas rocas en las cuales chocaban las aguas oscuras embravecidas, que estaban llenas de banderas rojas, indicando el peligro, no fue difícil derrotarlos, pues su entrenamiento era miserable comparado con el de ellos.

Ella alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los hombres, corpulento, de piel tostada por el sol, barbudo, se alzaba y pretendía acuchillar a su compañero, fue cuando vio su oportunidad, si el hombre mataba a Barton le sería mucho más fácil escapar. Dudaba que en esa ciudad alguien conociera a la Viuda Negra. Pero entonces, Barton logró detenerle y cuando vio que el pelinegro se dirigía a ella, se abalanzó sobre él, cayeron al piso dando vueltas. Quedo estupefacta. ¿Barton la había salvado? Hawkeye logró arrebatarle la navaja al hombre y clavársela en el hombro, sin embargo este le dio buen puño en la quijada, mandándole hacia atrás con una potente patada en el pecho. Ella terminó de matar al varón y cuando quiso ver a su compañero no lo hallo por ninguna parte. A lo mejor cayó por el barranco, pensó, bien, así podría escapar sin ningún remordimiento.

Apenas dio el primer paso y se sintió incapaz de dar el siguiente. Una sensación desconocida, a la cual no supo nombrar, le apretujaba el pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón y la conciencia en un puño doloroso. _"Está muerto, Natalia. Barton está muerto"._ Ella trata de convencerse, pero algo se lo impide, aun así no piensa mirar hacia atrás. Y no mira hasta que el viento le trae una voz clamando por ayuda. Por _su_ ayuda.

-Natasha.

No la llama Natalia. Tampoco Romanoff. Mucho menos Viuda Negra.

No.

Él la llama _Natasha._

Y por primera vez desde que abandonara Rusia, se reconoce a si misma como Natasha. Natasha Romanoff. La compañera de Hawkeye. Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Aún de mala gana, ella se gira y camina hacia el lugar del cual proviene el llamado, tirándose sobre las rocas. Lo descubre prendido a una piedra salida con todas sus fuerzas, colgando encima del mar enfurecido, con el brazo tan tenso que parece que fuera a rompérsele. El otro brazo cuelga a un lado, buscando desesperadamente una roca a la cual aferrarse. Sus ojos chocan durante, lo que ella cree, es una eternidad.

-Natasha –repite.

Y aunque pudo haberlo dejado caer y escapar, no lo hace. Sino que estira su mano, enterrando los dedos en el brazo del hombre y tira fuertemente, cerrando los ojos gracias al doloroso esfuerzo que ejerce. Cuando los abre, Barton ya ha lograda subir y, con la brisa marina despeinándole el cabello, le sonríe.

-Bienvenida, Natasha –dice, rehusándose a soltar el agarre -¿Qué te parece la Ciudad Amurallada antes de volver a Nueva York? ¿Eh, Tasha?

Natasha le ofrece una sonrisa contenida.

Con los años Hawkeye pasa a ser Clint Barton. Se convierte en su mejor amigo, en su hermano. Su año cero. Su salvador.

 _(Su todo)._

 **-8-**

Natasha no entiende la obsesión, no, la ciega esperanza que tiene Nick en el proyecto _Iniciativa Vengadores,_ los héroes más poderosos del planeta –O eso fanfarronea Coulson todo el día– _._ Ella no le ve nada de especial. Sólo es una fantasía súper heroica sacada, seguramente, de alguna historieta, tal vez la Liga de la Justicia a o algo por estilo. _Los héroes no existen_. Para Natasha nunca existieron. Y el pensar siquiera en reunir a un soldado patriótico recién extraído del hielo, un hombre narcisista enfundado en una armadura, a ella –una ex asesina rusa y el juguete favorito de la KGB–, a Clint –el arquero infalible–, un dios de leyenda y a un tipo con serios problemas de ira se le antoja una completa absurdez.

Sin embargo, hela ahí, compartiendo sala con todos los nombrados, un mes después de haber lidiado con el imbécil de Stark. Todavía no sabe cómo acabo ocurriendo, pero sabe que, ya que se ha untado las manos, por lo menos terminara el trabajo antes de lavárselas. Total, lo ha hecho ya miles de veces.

Aunque… no todo es tan malo. Porque entonces conoce a Steven Rogers. El Capitán América.

Todo lo que ella no es.

 **¡Hey! ¡Soy yo!... de nuevo. ¿Qué puedo decir, mortales? Como de costumbre, esto nació únicamente para complacer un capricho de mi desvariada mente. Un capricho que me punzaba tan fuerte en el cerebelo que a fin de cuentas me he resignado a escribirlo. De nuevo, ni idea de cómo me salió, a mi parecer deberían de darme un Nobel, pero eso sólo lo juzgan ustedes.**

 **Sólo un pequeño one-shot sobre nuestra querida Viuda Negra, porque se lo merece (y porque la amo). Basado obviamente en el movieverse… o algo así, la verdad no tiene universo especifico, aunque si estuviese en el comicverse Alexei sería el primero de todos los fiascos amorosos de Nat y no Bucky. Pero, ¡al carajo!, es mi fic y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Confieso que no pude evitar ponerle ese leve tinte de Romanogers al final porque sí, soy una maldita traumada. ¡¿Y qué?!**

 **Ya saben, déjenme sus sensuales reviews.**


End file.
